I Want Things My Way!
by Spread Your Wings
Summary: Kim's 18 and her mother is not letting her do things. Kim leaves her house with her friends, and she never returned home. Is her ways better for her or for the worst?


Kim was washing the dishes. As she resined a bowl, her phone went off. She quickly resined it and set it on the soft towel that was lying on the counter. She picked up her phone off the counter, she had gotten a text from her friend Grace.

Grace: Niki and I are going to a party at you want to go?

Kim paused for a moment. "Mom, I'm going to a party tonight with my friends. "

"You're not going." Her mother rose from the couch and entered the kitchen.

"Why not?"

Her mother placed her hands on her hips and she had a serious look. "You're probably going to get drunk or have sex."

"Mom, I'm 18. You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can, you live here, you go by the rules."

Kim groaned in frustration as she finished washing the dishes. "If its not like you think it is. Can I still go?"

"Yes, ask your friend. "

Kim smiled and she quickly picked up her phone and replied to Grace.

Kim: I can go, if there's no boys and drinking involved

Grace: Really? You're 18! Kinda, but we're not going to get drunk or have sex. Just tell your mom its a birthday party.

Kim's heart began to pound in her chest, she didn't want to lie to her mother. Well Kim really wants to go to the party. "Its a birthday party. "

"Let me see." Her mother grabbed Kim's phone and she read the texts. "You lied! Now you can't go! You could've said kinda! Go to your room!" She gave Kim back her phone.

Kim rushed upstairs into her room.

Kim: I can't go, I told her. She took my phone and read my texts.

Grace: Why don't you hook up with a guy and live with him?

Kim: I want to do that so bad!

Grace: Then come to the party it starts in 10 minutes!

Kim: Crap! I haven't picked out anything to wear!

Kim ran over to her closet and opened the door. Looking at all the dresses she had. Her mother would buy her dresses every year for her birthday. Most the dresses Kim bought.

Grace: Wear something sexy.

Kim took a white dress off the hanger. She quickly got undressed. (Dress is on profile) She put on a white sexy cocktail dress, her dress sat up above her knees, it looked like she was wearing a checked out herself in the mirror. Her boobs were half showing a guy would want her.

She put up her hair in a bun and she put on tan highheels. "I'm missing one thing." She put on red lipstick. They say red lipsticks is the trick attract guys to have sex.

She carefully climbed out of her window. As she got on the ground, her friends pulled up. Kim smiled and she got in the car.

"Hey girl," Nikki said as she droe off.

"Kim, I remember that dress you bought last year and you never wore it!" Grace said.

"Hey girls! I know! Where are we going?"

"We're going to get some drinks and meet a guy. Well my boyfriend is waiting for us," Nikki said.

"You guys said that there was a party that started at 7."

"I'll explain, first, you get some drinks, once you get drink enough, you get on the stage and start to strip yourself," Grace explained.

"My boyfriend is not letting me do that," Nikki said.

"What happens after that?" Kim asked.

"A guy will take you and you two have sex. Your dress is perfect for tonight! " Grace smiled.

Nikki parked her car in the parking lot. They both got out, and they entered the building. Kim bit her lip, she knew she's going to regret going here. She hopes she finds a guy that knows her. She doesn't like the idea getting drunk and stripping in front of all those people.

It was bad enough that all the guys was staring at Kim. They walked over to a bar stand where a guy was sitting. "There he is!" Nikki said.

"Hey Nikki," said Kai.

Nikki sat next to him, along with Grace. Kim stood there like she didn't know what to do. "Come over and order something! "

Kim took a seat and the bar tender was pouring Kai a drink. "I don't want anything, I don't drink."

"Just try one," Nikki said.

Kim shook her head.

"Come on!" Grace whined.

"Leave Kim alone," a male said.

Kim turned her head to the man she was sitting next to. "Jack?"

"Yup its me."

Kim let reliefed as she heard his voice, if he wasn't there she'd probably be drunk by now.

"Kim, needs to try a drink," Nikki said.

"This isn't a place for a girl like her. Come with me Kim."

Kim stood up with Jack, he was checking her out. "You look sexy!" Jack wanted to touch her so bad.

Kim blushed. "Thanks. "

"Let's have some fun at my place," he took Kim's hand and they both left the bar together.


End file.
